After A Dinner
by Kagamichin
Summary: Caixas de pizzas atiradas na sala, garrafas de bebidas vazias, três caras bêbados e dois sem autocontrole algum... - GazettE / ReitaxRuki -


_**N/A:**__ Eu sequestrei o Reita e ele 'ta aqui em casa *0*/ Já até me ensinou a tocar baixo! 8D_

_Infelizmente eles não me pertencem i.i_

_A fic faz parte da Série 'After A...' – quer ler as outras? Vai no meu perfil e procure-as, todas tem 'After A –alguma coisa-' no título, não é difícil encontrar ;D  
_

**AVISO: PWP! não gosta? Bye o/ não diga que não avisei...

* * *

**

**After a Dinner**

Após um cansativo ensaio, os membros do the Gazette resolveram ir à casa de Ruki para jantarem.

— Então, o que irão querer? – perguntou Ruki.

— PIZZA! – todos falaram juntos.

— Ah certo, vou ligar para algum restaurante então. – Ruki pegou o telefone, que estava no balcão da cozinha.

— Eu vou preparando os copos com as bebidas para vocês, e uma garrafa para mim! – Uruha levantou-se do sofá, onde estavam Aoi e Kai ao seu lado.

— Não seja tão guloso Uruha, deixe para os outros também! Além do mais, não queremos um strip seu! – Reita, que estava no sofá ao lado brincou com o loiro.

— É...! Faça isso quando estiver a sós com o Aoi. – Ruki completou, chegando à sala.

— Ah! Vocês têm é inveja! – Uruha fez pose e em seguida saiu do recinto, indo pegar o que falara.

Não demorou muito e o loiro trouxe os copos e como dito, uma garrafa para ele. Serviu os outros e sorveu o líquido da garrafa, ou melhor, da sua garrafa. Esperaram mais alguns minutos e a pizza chegou. Ruki pagou e levou-a para a mesa de centro da sala.

— Então, bom apetite!

Comeram, beberam, riram. Tudo o que bons amigos e companheiros de banda fazem.

Já havia se passado algumas boas horas. As caixas das pizzas estavam atiradas pela sala, às garrafas de bebidas vazias jaziam na mesa, algumas no chão e as que permaneciam parcialmente cheias, estavam nas mãos de Aoi, Kai e Ruki.

Aoi já não falava nada com nada e ria à toa.

Kai dormia no sofá, segurando suavemente a garrafa, praticamente vazia, esta parecia que cairia a qualquer momento.

Uruha estava abusando de Aoi, na frente de todos e o moreno do piercing não dava a mínima.

Ruki ria da conversa improdutiva de Aoi consigo. O baixinho quase sempre, se atirava em cima de Reita, quando o moreno mais velho ameaçava jogar algumas garrafas no menor, por este só ficar rindo de si.

Reita estava parado. Distante, olhando para a garrafa na mão de Kai, que parecia que iria cair a qualquer instante. Acompanhando a conversa de Aoi. As mãos e a boca atrevidas de Uruha, que continuavam a abusar do guitarrista mais baixo. Todas as risadas de Ruki e toda aquela proximidade que estava tendo com o baixinho.

Estava se controlando. Mas estavam todos bêbados! Bem, pelo menos Aoi, Uruha e Kai estavam. Mas como o baixista poderia se controlar, com Ruki se jogando sobre si? E inconscientemente estava conseguindo o autocontrole. A questão era: por quanto tempo?

— Então... - Aoi fez uma pausa grande - Foi quando... Essa coisa loira... - Aoi parou subitamente o que estava falando e olhou para Uruha, que agora estava no chão, com a cabeça deitada em cima de sua ereção. Engoliu seco, quando os olhos do loiro se cruzaram com os seus. Viu Uruha abrir o zíper de sua calça.

— Oh meu Deus! U-Uru-ha... - o moreno praticamente gemeu o nome do outro ao sentir a língua quente deste passar por cima de sua roupa íntima.

— ECA! - o vocalista largou a garrafa na mesa, olhou para os guitarristas e continuou - Vão pro quarto vão! Eu deixo vocês ficarem lá! - Ruki começou a rir, se jogando pra cima de Reita, ficando deitado no colo deste. Reita apenas via a cena pasmo.

Uruha levantou-se, puxando Aoi, que segurou suas calças para não caírem.

— Vem AOOOOIIII!!! - cambaleantes ambos foram para algum canto do apartamento de Ruki.

— Esses dois... - Ruki riu e Reita acompanhou-o, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Ruki então pareceu notar onde estava. Praticamente em cima do baixo ventre do outro. Levantou-se imediatamente do sofá. Cambaleou e caiu no sofá novamente, porém, sentado no colo de Reita. Uma perna de cada lado do corpo do maior.

— Ahn... - Reita deixou um leve gemido sair pelos lábios. Não evitando colocou suas mãos na cintura do menor, deslizando uma para uma coxa de Ruki. Este corou.

— Rei-Reita...? - o menor aproximou suas faces. Os olhos presos nos lábios convidativos do outro e inconscientemente pressionou seu corpo para baixo.

Reita mordeu o lábio inferior, levando uma mão à nuca de Ruki, puxou-o violentamente contra si, juntando os lábios num beijo voraz e selvagem. Afastou-se brevemente, direcionando seus lábios para o pescoço do menor, sugando a pele que encontrava descoberta.

Ruki deixava contidos gemidos escaparem por entre seus lábios e a cada segundo estava se agarrando ainda mais ao baixista, que agora, estava despindo o vocalista de sua blusa e avançando mais naquele corpo bem moldado.

— Rei-Reita... Mais...

O baixinho não precisou repetir, pois logo estava sendo jogado no sofá e Reita, já sem a camisa, estava por cima de si. Reita sugou um mamilo, em seguida o outro, arrancando gemidos mais altos do vocalista, este arranhava os ombros e puxava os cabelos de Reita.

O baixista voltou a beijar Ruki, sugando-lhe os lábios e mordendo-os com violência. Suas mãos já tratavam de retirar a calça de Ruki, logo, o vocalista estava sem elas. Reita levantou-se, apoiando-se no braço do sofá e retirou suas calças também, voltando a ficar por cima de Ruki.

— Vem Reita...! - Ruki maneou os quadris contra os de Reita, enlaçando suas pernas ao redor da cintura do mais velho. O vocalista sentiu as mãos do outro em suas coxas, apertando-as com força.

— Geme pra mim Ruki... - Reita falou rouco e sensual. Olhando nos olhos do vocalista, já nublados pelo prazer. E ante aquele pedido e a àquela mão que estava começando a entrar em contato direto com seu membro, Ruki mordeu o lábio inferior com força e quando seu membro foi agarrado e segurado firme pela mão do baixista, o menor fez exatamente o que Reita havia ordenado.

Reita sorriu de canto, gostando da face corada e daquela voz rouca e sedutora. Lambeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e tratou de retirar a última peça que os impedia de ir mais além do que simples toques.

O baixista abaixou a sua boxer e posicionou seu membro ereto sobre a entrada de Ruki. Este sentiu o outro se pressionando contra ele e gemeu em frustração e necessidade.

Reita sorriu malicioso. Estava pronto para se empurrar totalmente contra o menor, mas o som de uma garrafa caindo fez sua atenção se voltar para trás.

Viu Kai e a garrafa que este segurava jazida no chão. E o sorriso de antes aumentou, aproximando-se da face corada de Ruki, este o olhava intensamente.

— Se contenha Ruki... Não irá querer acordar o Kai, certo? Ou seja, nada de gemer alto. Será que consegue?

— Ahn... Isso é um desafio? - viu Reita afirmar com a cabeça - É claro que consigo!

— Bom garoto... - Reita sugou-lhe o lábio inferior sensualmente, passando sua língua nele e mordendo-o levemente.

— Faça logo!

— Como queira...

O baixista mordeu-lhe mais forte os lábios e se empurrou totalmente para dentro de Ruki. Este gemeu alto, mas logo foi calado por Reita que começou a beijá-lo, abafando os gemidos que com as investidas faziam o menor gritar cada vez mais. Separou-se para pegar ar e deslumbrar da face corada e contorcida de prazer do vocalista.

Investiu ainda mais contra o menor, indo mais rápido e mais fundo. Pegou o membro do outro, masturbando-o na mesma velocidade que entrava e saía de dentro dele.

— AHN REITA! - Ruki agarrava-se ao baixista, acompanhando os movimentos do outro com o quadril. – AAAAH! - Reita atingia ainda mais fundo o menor e este não parava de gemer e falar coisas incoerentes.

— N-Não... Gri-te... - falou com dificuldade. Estava ofegante, assim como Ruki.

O menor calou-se quando se lembrou daquele 'desafio' e virou o rosto para o lado do encosto do sofá, tentando conter-se o máximo que conseguia. Mas não estava tendo muito sucesso, pois Reita estava atingindo-lhe fundo demais para não gemer com todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas! Notando que o baixinho iria voltar a gemer alto, virou seu rosto novamente e voltou a beijá-lo.

Reita saia e voltava em movimentos rápidos e violentos, acertando a próstata do vocalista, este se afastou do beijo e gemeu alto. Fechou levemente os olhos, segurando fortemente um dos braços de Reita com uma mão e enquanto mordia a outra para tentar amenizar os gemidos. Algo que foi em vão, novamente, pois já podia sentir que chegaria ao orgasmo em questão de segundos.

Abriu os olhos e à sua frente ele pôde vislumbrar a face corada, a faixa desarrumada levemente, os olhos fechados, o lábio inferior sendo mordido com certa força e aquela expressão de prazer no rosto do baixista, tudo isso foi o suficiente para que o menor se contorcesse e gemendo o nome de Reita, melou sua mão.

Reita também gemeu tão alto quanto o vocalista, quando sentiu o outro se contrair ao redor de seu membro. Investiu mais algumas vezes, rápido e fundo, e finalmente chegou ao clímax, deitando-se por cima de Ruki.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, suados e com os corações acelerados.

— Você... Gritou... - Reita fez uma pausa e continuou - Não podia... - falou cansado, perto do ouvido de Ruki. Este sorriu de canto.

— E você... Não fez muito diferente... - Ruki mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Reita – Aliás... – Ruki acariciou os cabelos do baixista, descendo a mão para suas costas, arranhando-o e continuou – Kai nem acordou... Que tal mais uma?

— Eu estou cansado Ruki! - resmungou Reita. Ruki riu de leve, fazendo com que o baixista encarasse-o.

— E quem disse que o ativo vai ser você, Reita?


End file.
